Lynch
Jackson Ty Lynch (born July 4, 1984), is an American wrestler known in the professional wrestling world by his ring name, which is simply Lynch. He is currently a superstar in Chad Jamison's Full Throttle Wrestling organization. Lynch has been known for both his temper and his technical wrestling abilities, which earned him the nickname as the "Enforcer". After a few runs in lack luster wrestling companies, Lynch found a home in FTW's Inferno Division. Lynch is also known as a down home county boy who resides in Southern Indiana even though he was born in Boston, Massachusetts. He is a man who is Never Satisfied and is more than happy to show you exactly why it is that he is the best at what he does....Enough Said! Lynch's Statistics Name = Jackson Ty Lynch Nick Names = Lynch, Enforcer Height = 6' 2" Weight = 240 lbs. Birth_Place = Boston, Massachusetts Home Town = Bedford, Indiana Billed From = Indianapolis, Indiana Trainer = Harvey Coachman Current Federation = FTW Lynch's Wrestling Career Begins In 2000, A kid named JT Lynch was walking through the halls of his high school when 3 boys in his class jumped him. He had went on a date with one of the boys' ex-girlfriend, and jealousy had gotten the best of the boy. Lynch would hold off the beating for a while, but the numbers game ended up getting to him. A local wrestling coach, and United States Olympic Wrestling Team Member, Harvey Coachman, witnessed the entire fight. "Coach", as he was called, broke the fight up and helped Lynch to his feet. After a long talk, Lynch would agree to go under his wing, and be mentored by Coach in the art of wrestling.' Later that year, he would make his debut in High School wrestling in the 210 pound weight class. Lynch would get beat by a senior and former high school wrestling champion, almost cutting Lynch's career off short. By losing his first match, the ever stubborn Lynch would almost quit the sport, but Coach wasn't going to let him. By the end of his senior year in 2002, Lynch would become Champion of his weight class, and the Indiana High School Association's Most Improved Wrestler of the year.' 'Lynch's Professional Wrestling Career Begins' Coach would get Lynch a spot in the Ohio Valley Wrestling Organization at only the age of 19. A raw talent, Lynch would sort through the pack of wrestlers and become a very sought after talent. He would work for many local wrestling organizations in the Mid-West before finally signing a contract with IFW in 2006. The IFW would see Lynch win an important Royal Rumble match as his debut, but before he ever had a chance to go for gold, the IFW went bankrupt and closed down. In 2007, Lynch would join up with the newly formed UCW, and work his way up the ladder. Coach would join him in Indianapolis a week before Lynch was scheduled to battle for the UCW's United States Championship. Two days before the event, Lynch would get the news that his mentor, Harvey Coachman, had died of a massive heart attack at his home just outside of Indy. They buried Coach the day of the show, and an emotional Lynch would go on and battle it out for the United States Championship. After a huge match, Lynch would beat two other competitors to become UCW's First and Only United States Champion. But shortly after, the UCW would close due to poor management. Lynch Joins Full Throttle Wrestling 'On February 6, 2010... Lynch would make the best decision of his career, signing a long term contract with Full Throttle Wrestling. He made his debut in Chad Jamison's FTW on February 17, and eventually worked his way into a true FTW Superstar. Eventually, The Enforcer, would go up against one of the biggest stars in FTW, Brandon Banks, and become FTW's Inferno Champion in just over two months. Over two and a half months time, Lynch would successfully defend his title twice. At Boiling Point 2010, Lynch went head to head with James Magnum for the Inferno Title. In an epic match, James Magnum would practically "steal" the Inferno belt away from Lynch with the help of the Saints of Destiny. Just a few weeks later on Outrage, Lynch and Magnum would be put into a steel cage to make sure that what happened at Boiling Point didn't happen again. After a brutal and bloody match, Lynch would regain the Inferno Title after pinning Magnum. Lynch vowed that his second run as Inferno Champion would be more about being a true champion rather than letting himself worry about the Inferno Division as a whole. He would end up being a Co-Captain of Team Inferno in the first ever "Epic Clash" between the divisions. His team would win the match and further raising the bar that the Inferno Division was setting for FTW. A few nights later, Lynch would announce alongside of Brandon Banks and William Haze that they had in fact joined up to form the Conglomerate. The next night the announcement came that Lynch's biggest rival, James Magnum, was also a part of this group. With this "Mega" Stable intact, FTW might just be in for a wild ride! ' Category:Lynch's Statistics